


Peter’s PETER Paragraph

by unintelligible_mumbling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I just really hate PETER paragraphs, Is that enough tags or should i do more, i had to make something moderately okay with them, just a little bit though, just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: ”It was clear the immense love peter carried for her. It was shown in his random yet full kisses and hugs from the back, something little that proved his devotion without having to scream ‘I LOVE YOU’ in her face. The sweet nothings he whispered and forever ending compliments emphasised his pride and joy being with her.  She made his heart burst, his world turn, his life great. Nothing seemed to mean anything without her.”





	Peter’s PETER Paragraph

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Her/she’ can be seen as you. 
> 
> I just wanna say a huge thank you to my freind for this. She’s helped me with a few story’s and been an inspiration for a few more. She wrote the summary. (I’m willing to bet she’s gonna be an author) 
> 
> If anyone has had the horror of coming across a PETER paragraph I hope you can appreciate my attempt of making them slightly more barable. (I have to write 3 every English lesson so I think you’ll understand why I hate them :)
> 
> Just wrote this to have something to do.

How much did Peter love Her?

 

P-point.

Peter loved her more than anyone else. He would die for her, kill for her. He’d do anything she asks. Just for her. She made his heart burst, his world turn, his life great. Nothing seemed to mean anything without her.

 

E-evidence 

 

It was clear the immense love peter carried for her. It was shown in his random yet full kisses and hugs from the back, something little that proved his devotion without having to scream ‘I LOVE YOU’ in her face. The sweet nothings he whispered and forever ending compliments emphasised his pride and joy being with her.

He would run soft kisses over her cheek a before gently placing one on her lips whenever he felt like it. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear from time to time, a curl to his lips. He leaned into her side at nights with a smile etched on his face. 

T-technique 

Peter would run his hands through her soft locks, dropping a kiss on her forehead every now and then. He whispered “I love you” every time he left her, even if it was only for a few seconds. 

He placed a kiss on her plump lips. Peter dragged his lip through his teeth as he pulled back to look at the love of his life. This was his perfect place. With her.

E-explanation 

He loved her like this because of her courage, her kindness, her personality and many more reasons he had not enough time to say. Not only did he love her on the inside, she was beautiful on the outside too. Her smile, her hair, the scrunch of her nose when he kissed it. He loved everything about her.

It was unexplainable.

 

R-reflect 

So, how much did Peter love her? He loved her to the stars and back. Peter couldn’t live without her and he feared to know how she would live without him. “I couldn’t” she admitted when he finally had the courage to ask. And they wouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!? 
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated...


End file.
